Just Beneath the Skin
by LyssaxGirl
Summary: After dealing with all the drama with Kendall's father, Kendall and Logan are now in college with a stronger relationship. Is this relationship strong enough to last through all the challenges it will now face? Sequel to Running Back to You. Rated M KOGAN
1. Moving In

A/N: So here it is the sequel to Running Back to You. I know that this story might start off slow but I have a lot planned for it that I know you guys will enjoy. I'm just going to say this ahead of time, there are going to be a lot of cliffhangers in this story. I am going to leave you guys on the edge of your seats, or that's the plan anyways. So now that this is posted, what I asked you in the author's note of Running Back to You is now officially over. I also said that I was going to have Jarlos be in this story but I changed my mind seeing how Kendall and Logan are going to a private college. One last thing, I searched for an hour to find a college that has both pre-med and music as majors but the college doesn't have a hockey team so I am going to add that. With that being said, I present you with the sequel.

**Just Beneath the Skin**

**Chapter One: Moving In**

It was the beginning of their college life. Who knew that after everything they went through this past year that they would be standing at the edge of campus of their new college. It was the start of a new life and Kendall and Logan were prepared to face anything that came there way. They faced Kadin Knight, of all people, and won and came out stronger in the end. That is why they stood here together. Everything was so different from just one year ago. One year ago, Kendall and Logan weren't even friends again. One year ago Kendall still lived in fear of his father. One year ago they were both afraid to confess their love to the other and put themselves through misery years before.

Walking onto the campus of American University in the capital of the United States, Washington D.C. It sucked being so far away from home yet it felt so freeing. It was a scary process and it was sad to tell everybody goodbye but it needed to be done. Kendall and Logan have been waiting for this day for a long time now and couldn't believe that it was finally here.

The two boys looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces as they finally took their first steps on their college campus as official college students. They then started to walk to their dorm room, which was located in Clark Hall. Clark Hall was a dorm room built just for first year students attending American University. As the couple walked, they walked hand in hand. They received a couple of dirty looks from people but most of them looked accepting which is a nice feeling.

They finally made their way to Clark Hall after getting lost a couple of times. It looked to be pretty busy but that was expected from the first day of moving everybody into their dorm rooms. Kendall then pulled his hand away from Logan's and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me" he said to the lady who seemed really stressed out.

"One moment please"

"Take all the time you need, it's quite alright." Kendall said politely. He didn't want to get on anybody's bad side on his first day of being on campus and it was also pointless to try and pick a fight when they are as busy as they are. After about two minutes of standing there the lady finally walked over to the desk where Kendall was standing on the other side.

"Sorry for the wait. Today has been crazy." A young curly haired bleached blond girl said and she pulled out a big container that had a lot of files in it. "What is your last name?"

"Knight and I'm also picking up the key for Logan Mitchell, if you need conformation he is right over there." Kendall turned around a little bit and smiled at his boyfriend and waved. Logan saw this and waved back confused to why Kendall was waving to him.

"Well, since he is right there I guess I will allow that." The lady smiled. She then looked through the files and got Kendall and Logan's files out and set them down. "Oh, a music major, very interesting. We don't get those in Clark Hall very often. It is always nice though to hear them sing or play whenever they do live here."

"Well I am told that I am a very excellent guitar player and I'm not so bad with my singing either." Kendall and the girl laughed. Logan saw this from a distance and was already starting to feel jealous. _Why was Kendall flirting with that blond whore?_ Logan thought to himself then shook off the thought. Kendall was just a very friendly and outgoing person so people naturally like him. Hopefully nobody tried to take him away from Logan here.

"Well I might just have to hear you one day. Anyways, here is your key." The lady said handing Kendall his key. "And here is Mr. Mitchell's key" she handed Kendall the second key. Kendall smiled at her and about to say goodbye when she spoke up again. "Oh and here is a number to call in case of anything." Kendall took a sticky note from the girl, which had her name and phone number on it. "Call anytime."

"That's really nice but I'm already seeing somebody." Kendall looked at the name on the paper and saw that it was Oakley. Kendall thought that the name was really weird but cool all at the same time. "It was really great to meet you Oakley and I would love to be your friend and I know that isn't what you want to hear but that is the best I can offer."

"It's ok; I always seem to go after the wrong guys." Kendall smiled sympathetically at her.

"Well maybe after all this craziness dies down you can hang with Logan and I or something. I'll have to double check that with him." Kendall said then turned around to see that Logan was getting to be really impatient. Kendall hoped that Logan didn't see Kendall talk to Oakley. He was flirting in a way but it was more flattery and being nice then trying to get into her pants. Kendall didn't even like what was underneath her pants so he didn't know why Logan would worry.

"He seems to be a bit annoyed so I'll let you go see your room." Oakley said and Kendall waved bye to her and headed over to Logan. Logan was happy that Kendall was done talking to the girl and he can finally have Kendall all to himself again without having people trying to have their sweet way with him.

"So are you ready to finally see where we will be living for the next ten months?" Logan just nodded. He grabbed Kendall's hand and the two of them walked towards their door room.

"So what room are we staying in?"

"210, it's one of the only two bed rooms in the entire building. I'm happy that we don't have to be sharing with two other people." Logan nodded in agreement. Logan then looked at the door numbers they were passing. It may be in the 200's but Kendall and Logan were up on the third floor of the building. The numbering system was weird in this building but neither of them minded living on the third floor.

After another minute of passing by several doors they reach theirs. Logan's face now had a huge smile on it which matched Kendall's. "So who gets to open the door for the first time?" Logan asked Kendall who just handed Logan they key. Logan was actually really happy that Kendall let him open up the door for the first time. He had wanted to do it when they first decided that they were going to be going to college here.

Logan quickly took the key from Kendall and opened up the door. The room was simple; it has two twin size beds at opposite sides of the room, two desks (which was just an extra length of wood attached to the dressers). Each of them had their own chair, trashcan and their own set of hangers that would go into two separate open spaces with a bar in the middle of it, otherwise their closets.

"It's nicer then I imagined. I love it, Ken." Logan said walking into the room dragging Kendall in with him. "But there are a few things we need to change about it." Kendall smirked; he knew at least one thing that Logan was talking about.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well first thing being first, we really should push those beds together so that we have one really big bed to fool around in."

"Sounds like a great plan." Kendall said before lifting Logan's chin and kissing him passionately on the lips. The two of them then quickly got to work on where they wanted their bed and they found a nice place underneath the window with a bulky yellow curtain. Once the beds were pushed together Kendall and Logan were about to lay on it when Kendall received a call from his mother.

"Hello" Kendall answered with joy in his voice.

"_Hi baby. I was just calling to let you know that we'll be there with the moving truck in about ten minutes."_

"That sounds great mom. We just got our room arranged a little so now we'll have more room to put the stuff."

"_Did you guys push your beds together?"_ Jennifer was only teasing her son but knew what she asked was in deed true. The two boys weren't going to share a room without having their beds pushed together.

"Mom" Kendall whined a little.

"_It's quite alright dear, you're an adult now" _Jennifer sounded sad.

"Anyways mom, I'll let you drive so you get here safely. I'll see you in just a few minutes." Kendall then hung up and brought his attention back to Logan who was spread out amongst both of the beds. "Well don't you look comfortable?"

"Very, you should really come join me." Logan lifted his head to look at Kendall.

"Well, I would but I can't for two reasons."

"Oh?"

"First, our moms will be here in a little less than ten minutes. The second, there is no room on there with you spread out taking up most of the room." Logan and Kendall chuckled. "So get up, we got to go meet them."

"I don't want to"

"Well you want sheets for our beds, don't you? What about all your other stuff?" Kendall raised an eyebrow and Logan, who let out a loud sigh before getting up. "You're cute." Kendall said and Logan shot him a look, causing Kendall to chuckle a little. "That was meant in the best way possible. I love you, Logie; I would never hurt you on purpose." Kendall had to be careful about his words whenever he said that he wouldn't hurt Logan. They had got into a few arguments over the past few months about that. Logan forgave Kendall, but the hurt that Kendall caused never really went away. Ever since Kendall was forced to break up with Logan, Logan has always been afraid of Kendall leaving him. Kendall couldn't blame him though; it really was asshole move on his part to do it right after they had sex for the first time.

"I love you too Ken" Logan said before pulling Kendall down into a kiss. "Now, let's go get our shit."

**-Just Beneath the Skin-**

It took a while but Kendall and Logan finally got all of their stuff inside their dorm room. They were too tired to unpack tonight except for a few clothes and things they would need right away like sheets and pillows and blankets and other things like that. Kendall and Logan were now lying down in their freshly made bed cuddling. Logan was laying on Kendall's chest, listening to his heartbeat. That was actually a really soothing sound for Logan. He didn't know why, but it always made Logan feel a little better inside whenever he heard it. It was probably because Kendall almost died on several occasions, all because of his father. Logan was probably just terrified of not being able to hear that sound again.

"So, tomorrow the girl I was talking to about getting our keys wants to hang out with us. Are you alright with that?" Logan wanted to say no, but he wasn't going to deprive Kendall of making friends.

"If that's what you want to do," Logan tried not to sound bitter but was failing miserably.

"Are you made because of earlier?" Kendall asked looking down at Logan. He really wished that he hadn't upset Logan.

"A little, I guess I'm just paranoid."

"No you're not. She did give me her number, but don't worry I told her I was seeing someone."

"Did you tell her who?"

"No, but I will. I'm not going to keep you a secret from anybody Logan. I love you way too much to let what people think of me matter." Logan looked up at Kendall with a small smile. "And there is no reason to be mad, I don't like girls remember." Logan chuckled a little bit. He really had no clue why he was so worried.

"I'm just afraid that someone will take you away from me."

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, ever." Kendall said before pushing Logan on his back. "Now, I say we break in this bed." Logan eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

A/N: So there was chapter one. I know that it isn't much yet but be patient with me. So tell me what you all think of the sequel so far (even though it isn't much). Also, just a little fun fact to know: Whenever I have the number 210 for one of the boys to live at is because of apartment 2J. 2 and the letter j is the tenth letter in the alphabet. Anyways, review!


	2. You're My Everything

A/N: I'm updating already? Yep, so thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. So as for my other stories, I will be updating them, but my main focus is this story. So this chapter doesn't have much to it but it has some importance. Anyways, I don't actually have much to say so scroll down and read the chapter.

**Chapter Two: You're My Everything**

_Kendall was standing there, just looking down at his latest victim. The victims never had any faces because Kendall didn't want to know who he was killing. The rush that it sent through your body when you pulling the trigger and saw the blood pour out of the victims body, that was a feeling that couldn't be replaced by anything in the world. _

_It was hard to believe that Kendall had become a killer, especially with everything that happened with his father. Some people thought that it just ran in the family, that they were expecting Kendall to kill and become a criminal, seeing how it was his nature._

_While Kendall looked down at the body, lying there Kendall noticed that this victim indeed have a face. After studying it for a moment, Kendall realized that he had shot the love of his life, Logan. Gasping from shock, Kendall dropped the gun then dropped down to his knees sobbing._

"_Logan, no! I'm so sorry!" He cried as he ran his fingers through the dead boys hair_

"_Kendall!" Kendall heard a voice call. It sounded like Logan's voice but Logan was dead so it couldn't have been him. _

"Kendall, wake up!" Logan called at his lover worried. Ever since the playground experience with his father, Kendall has been experiencing nightmares. Logan couldn't blame him though, he had no clue what the blond went through that day, seeing his father shot in front of him. This was the first time that Kendall had cried out Logan's name though, so it really worried him.

Kendall had finally woken up, looking around the room. He wasn't in the dark city anymore; he was in a bright dorm room with his very alive boyfriend looking down at him. "Oh Logan" Kendall said as tears started to form in his eyes. This was one of the first times that Kendall had really cried since everything happened.

"Shh, Ken, don't cry. It was just a dream." Logan pulled Kendall close, letting Kendall bury his face in his chest. After a minute and after a few tears streamed down Kendall's face, Logan pulled away, allowing Kendall to look up at him. "What was it about?"

"It was the same dream as usual, where I go around killing people. This time my victim had a face, it was you" Kendall started to cry softly again. He knew that it was a dream, but the feeling that he had in the dream when he shot Logan scared him. In no way shape or form did he was Logan dead, so why was he dreaming about it.

"Well, I am alive and you haven't killed anybody. You are not your father, understand?" Kendall nodded his head. He hated what all of this has done to him and Kendall knew that Logan felt the same way.

"I'm ok now, just a little shaken up. Why don't we get dressed and check to see if there is anything interesting to do around campus?" It was their third day of being on campus and classes didn't start for another three weeks so Kendall thought that it was time for Logan and him really got a feel for the campus and see if there was anything interesting to do.

"Sounds like fun." Logan smiled at his boyfriend before getting out of their bed. He quickly got dressed before turning around and saw that Kendall was debating on what to wear. Logan snuck up behind the blond and got on his toes to whisper in his ear. "You do know that I'm just going to rip your clothes off later so it really doesn't matter what you wear." Kendall shivered at this. He loved it when Logan talked dirty like that.

"Why wait?" Kendall asked turning around capturing his boyfriend's lips in a kiss. As much as Logan wanted to continue, he pulled away from Kendall. He then smiled at Kendall's pout.

"Don't worry, we'll continue this later but I wanted to go walk around campus." Kendall sighed, not an unhappy sigh just a sigh of defeat. He just slipped on some clothes before grabbing his keys and headed out with Logan right behind him.

**-Just Beneath the Skin-**

Kendall and Logan had been walking around campus for what seemed to be an hour now. There was so much to do, just nothing that really caught their eye at the moment. They were debating on continuing their journey around campus or to just head back to their dorm room.

"Why don't we just get some coffee first then decide what we're going to do. I mean, we could use the energy." Logan said as they approached a local family owned coffee shop. It was a decent size and seemed to be empty at the time, which was nice seeing how everything was so busy and noisy in the city. It was a lot different than in Minnesota, but it was just something they were going to have to get used to.

"Sounds good to me." Kendall said before opening the door for Logan.

"Such a gentleman."

"I try." Kendall said pulling out his wallet but received a smack on his hand.

"Don't even think about paying. You paid last time, and the time before that. It's my turn to pay." Kendall went to argue but Logan pulled him down into a kiss to keep him from complaining.

After they ordered their drinks they sat down at a table near the window of the shop. As they sat down Kendall saw something that peaked his interest. There was a small flyer on the table that had a picture of a guy playing a guitar on it. Kendall picked up the flyer and saw that it said_ "OPEN MIC NIGHT"_ and Kendall thought that was the perfect way to give Logan the present he had planned. He was going to save it for their first year anniversary but today seemed like a nice day to give it to him too.

"So, there is an open mic night" Kendall started.

"Oh yeah? That sounds fun."

"So you want to come? I was thinking of entering, get some playing in. I haven't played for a few days now so I would love a chance to perform."

"Ken, if you want to come then we'll come. You know that I'll support you no matter what you do." Logan took Kendall's hand in his. "I love you"

"I love you too."

**-Just Beneath the Skin-**

Kendall was really nervous about playing the song for Logan. What is he didn't like it or thought it was stupid or thought that Kendall sounded bad? This was a bad idea, but Kendall was still backstage two people away from preforming. Logan had wanted to be backstage to calm Kendall down but he refused. Kendall wouldn't be able to face Logan now and then go up there and sing the song. Taking a deep breath, Kendall grabbed his guitar and ran a final check to make sure that it was in tune. He then strummed a few chords of the song making sure that he had the beginning down in case if he panicked.

The lady who was running the show then came backstage. "Kendall, you're up in a minute so be ready." Kendall nodded his head, taking a few more deep breaths as he approached the stage. He then stood there waiting for the guy ahead of him to finish the last few notes and for him to be called on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoy our next performer, Kendall Knight." The lady announced. Kendall took one last final breath before walking on stage. He looked around before his eyes met Logan's. Logan quickly mouthed good luck, and that alone was all the confidence Kendall needed to do this. Kendall then sat on the stool that was in front of the microphone and set his guitar on his leg.

"Hi everybody, I'm Kendall and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote for the love of my life, Logan Mitchell. Logan, I love you so much. I hope you all enjoy my song Everything." Kendall then began to play the intro to the song.

"You're a falling star, You're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
and you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
you're every minute of my every day.  
And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
and I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
and you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La"

Kendall finished playing the song and he looked at Logan, who had tears in his eyes. There were loud applauses coming from all around him. "Thanks everyone" he said before walking off stage. Kendall quickly packed up his guitar so he could go out there and meet Logan. When Kendall stood up, he turned around and saw Logan standing there which caused him to jump. "I was coming to see you."

"I figured, but I wanted to come see you." Logan said taking a few steps closer to Kendall. "That song was amazing song Kendall, I loved it and I love you." Logan closed off the space between Kendall and him and brought their lips together in a passionate and loving kiss. It wasn't heated; it was a kiss that proved to the other just how they felt.

"I'm glad you like it, I was so worried that you wouldn't."

"I love almost everything you do Kendall." Logan brought Kendall down to meet his lips again. "Now, let's go back to our room."

"Sounds like a plan." Kendall quickly stated before following out of the coffee shop and back to their dorm room.

A/N: So there is the song that Kendall wrote for Logan. The song is actually Everything by Michael Buble and I don't own it. So I know this chapter wasn't the greatest but like I said it has some importance. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought.


	3. Fight Out of Nowhere

A/N: So I'm just going to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I would give an excuse but there really isn't one besides the fact that I didn't want to write for the longest time. However, I finally opened up a word document and began typing so you guys FINALLY have an update from me. Anyways, scroll down and read the chapter and don't forget to review once you're done reading it.

**Chapter Three: Fight Out of Nowhere**

Logan was currently at the coffee shop where just the night before Kendall had sung him the most amazing song he had ever heard. What made it even more special was that the song was for him. Kendall was his everything and he was Kendall's. As he looked around the coffee shop he noticed that it was still a bit messy from the night before. There wasn't much of a mess left, just some napkins and flyers on the floor and tables. The mess reminded Logan of Kendall up on stage and how hot he had looked. Shrugging the mess off, Logan walked over to the counter to order his drink.

"Hi sir, what can I get for you today?" the gentleman behind the counter asked. He was slightly taller than he was and had black hair with bright blue eyes. He was kind of cute but not Logan's type. Logan preferred blond's who loved to play hockey and guitars.

"Um, just an iced coffee please. Oh and can I get that to go?" Logan asked the cashier.

"Alright coming right up" the cashier walked away and Logan looked around the shop yet again. Something new caught his eye this time. It was a help wanted sign. Since he was no longer living at home and he wanted to take Kendall out on nice dates a job would be a great thing to have. For once he could earn his own money.

"Is it possible to also get a job application?" The cashier just nodded and his head and Logan felt a little bit of success run through his body.

"Is that all?"

"Yep" The cashier began typing in Logan's order.

"Alright that will be $4.12 please" Logan took out his wallet and gave him a five dollar bill.

"Keep the change" Logan said grabbing his cup and application. Logan was nearly out of the store when he looked at his cup and saw a name and phone number on it. He shook his head and just continued on. There was no way in hell that he would call him, he was happily taken.

**-Just Beneath the Skin-**

Kendall was pacing back and forth in Logan and his room. He had felt like something awful had happened to Logan. For some reason he has been feeling that way a lot lately. He felt like everything was wrong but in fact it was practically nothing. He wished that he knew why he was freaking over the littlest things but he had no clue.

Along with the feelings he have been having he has still been having the nightmares like the one he had the other day where he had shot Logan. Ever since that day he had almost refused to sleep, not wanting to even think of his lover in a pile of blood yet again. Kendall knew that Logan was worried about him, but there was nothing that Logan could do. There was nothing that anybody could do.

Kendall let out a sigh of relief when he heard the key being put in the lock to their room. He sat down quickly and acted like he hadn't been pacing around for the last fifteen minutes. When Logan was actually in the room that was when relief filled Kendall's body and he felt like he could breathe again. "Hey Logie" Kendall said sweetly looking at the brunette he adored so much.

"Hey Ken" Logan said walking over, planting a sweet kiss on Kendall's lips. "What have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"Oh you know the usual. Played my guitar for a little bit and then just sat down and relaxed, enjoying the silence." Kendall said moving to the bed where Logan was now sitting. "What did you go do?"

"Just got some coffee and a job application for the coffee shop." Logan pulled Kendall closer to him.

"A job application?" Kendall questioned Logan.

"Yeah, thought it would be nice to have a job that way I could take you out to some really nice places." Logan brought Kendall's lips to his yet again. "You deserve it especially after everything and with still what is going on."

"It's just a couple nightmares Logie, it's nothing much." This made Logan a little upset. He knew damn well that it was more than just a couple of nightmares. These nightmares made Kendall afraid to even sleep and making him scared of losing Logan in general and to pass it off as nothing made Logan mad.

"It's more than that and you know it." Logan snapped at the blond, wishing immediately that he could resay what he just had so he didn't sound so cruel.

"This isn't happening to you Logan so just don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Did you seriously just tell me that? Of course I'm going to worry about it, you see yourself as a murderer in you nightmares Kendall, that isn't normal and it is reoccurring so it must mean something and even if it doesn't it sure as hell scaring you to the point where you should talk to somebody about it." Kendall rolled his eyes. He didn't need therapy and it frustrated him that Logan thought that he was so messed up that he needed to see somebody who was going to judge him based on something that isn't even true.

"Don't you dare mention therapy Logan. I am not crazy, it is just a few nightmares, let it go!" Kendall yelled.

"I never said you were crazy and no, I'm not going to let it go. I want what is best for you Kendall and these nightmares are something that we should try to put a stop to." Logan didn't even know how it got to the point of them arguing when he just had mentioned the nightmares and his job application.

"Yeah and I'll find my own way to do that. I don't need therapy." Kendall didn't want to fight with Logan but for some reason he couldn't ease his temper, it was like the anger inside of him was now on fire and there was nothing he could do to put it out. "I'm going to go take a walk." Kendall said standing up and heading towards the door.

"What, Kendall, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pick a fight." Logan didn't want the blond to leave. Ever since Kadin Knight had forced them to break up he didn't want to leave anything with Kendall on a bad note because you never know what would happen.

"Please, Logie, I just need to go." Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and saw pain and knew that the best thing right now was to let Kendall go take a walk. Instead of answering, Logan just nodded his head at the blond before lying down on their bed. Kendall sighed; feeling really bad for walking out, knowing how bad it hurt Logan but something inside of him was actually joyful that Logan was in pain right now. Kendall knew that wasn't right and that he should go see somebody about it but his Knight pride said otherwise.

Looking back one last time at Logan, Kendall whispered "I love you" and then walked out the door leaving them both to deal with their anger and the situation that had just happened.

A/N: So once again, I am so really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. So I finally got my thoughts together on this story and was able to update it so please review so I know what you thought about it.


End file.
